What the Hades?
by Louisa4533
Summary: Ok, I'm going to get this straight before I ever tell the actual story. One, my name is Luana Malay. Two, I am not making this up for the fun of it, which would be something I would do, but I would not cuss this much in a book. And three, it started with an accident and a lot of cussing. Rated T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when I'm bored and can't sleep? This story results. Just so you know, this is what I'm like when I'm either cranky or at my most dry.**

Chapter 1

Ok, I'm going to get this straight before I ever tell the actual story.

One, my name is Luana Malay.

Two, I am _not_ making this up for the fun of it, which would be something I would do, but I would not cuss this much in a book.

And three, it started with an accident and a lot of cussing.

Well, actually, it started with my sitting on my bed, in an old t-shirt and shorts and my wild hair down and in my face, typing up a fanfic chapter on my laptop.

I mean, seriously, that isn't something you'd think would change my life right?

Wrong.

I was just sitting there, typing away, and I look up to see a boy with dark hair, around sixteen, with dark everything except skin.

I was actually in the middle of typing 'Hades' for my PJO fanfic, so what came out of my mouth when I saw him, was, "What the f***ing Hades!" and grabbing the nearest hard-backed book and preparing to throw it at him.

He held up his hands defensively, and I saw a skull ring that I hadn't noticed before. "You might want to watch what you say, since my father is Hades." he said.

"_Nico?_" I say incredulously.

He looked startled, and dropped his hands. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, crap." I say. "You, my friend, are supposed to be, um, _not real._"

"Ok, you have officially caught my attention and confused me." he said.

"Are you kidding? You guys seriously don't know that there are two freaking series about you and Percy and Thalia and Annabeth and everyone else?" I say incredulously, again.

"Series?"

"You know, _books_. The thing where its square, it has pages, and makes really good throwing material?"

"What the Hades?"

"Yeah, that's kind of what I was like when you shadow-traveled into my freaking _bedroom_. While I'm in an old t-shirt that you can practically see through and very short shorts." I said, firing the saying back at him.

"How many?"

"Well, one for each quest, duh."

"Books. Numbers?"

"So far, seven. But that's only if you count the Son of Neptune. Mark of Athena is going to come out in early October. But you already know about the Son of Neptune. So hopefully I'm not creating any time paradoxes. And you look older than twelve or fourteen, so…" I trailed off.

"We're a lot past that. We passed that two years ago." he said bluntly.

"Ok. I'm done. I'm not sure what you want to do with me, since I can kinda see through the Mist."

"You saw me appear out of nowhere?"

"Well, I looked up a bit after that, and I came to the conclusion that if I had been affected I would've seen you as a friend stopping by or something like that. And you saw my reaction. You wouldn't get that from a girl who saw you as a friend." I pointed out.

"How do you know all this?"

I sighed. "Oh, well, I don't know, it came to me by osmosis. I freaking _read the books, son of Hades!_ Jeez, you sound like you have mummy linen for brains." I muttered the last part to myself.

"I'm getting Percy. It'll be fun to watch you two work it out since you have the same sarcasm." he said, and then disappeared into the shadows. Well. That was a _bit_ creepy.

I couldn't wait to meet the rest of the gang. (cue snort)

**Actually, the cussing and the preparing-to-throw-a-book-at part was a true story of what happened to me and a friend who walked into my room and I didn't hear her. I hope this was funny! I meant it to be funny!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Percy or Nico or anyone else in the PJO series. Got it? *Holds dagger at your chin***

Chapter 2

For some reason, I expected Nico to be back instantly, even though it was practically midnight. I soon found my eyelids drooping, and when they weren't back in half an hour, I fell asleep, with my laptop on stand by.

I woke at eight-thirty, with them looking at me with amused expressions. "How the Hades long have you been staring at me! Perverts!" I yelled at them. They exchanged amused expressions, and I was just like, "Oh my freaking gods. Why do I even bother?" and ran a hand through my tangled hair. My black, extremely wavy tresses were even more in disarray than usual.

I noticed that I looked like I was the girl version of the guy next to Nico, who must be the famous Percy Jackson. Oh my gods it'd be soooo awkward if I was his sister. I thought after realizing I could be when it came to looks. I mean, Logan Lerman looked a bit like the real Percy (by the way, awful movie), and some of the girls at school called Logan Lerman _hot_. He was _so_ not hot compared to the real deal. And besides, unlike most girls my age, I wasn't and hopefully will never be 'boy crazy'.

The real reason why it'd be awkward is because I'd know practically everything about him and he'd know next to nothing. Jeez, even Nico didn't know my name!

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe because Nico glares better than you?" the guy that must've been Percy asked.

"Hey! I've heard about his famous glare, and I shoot a pretty mean one myself if I feel like it. And right now I'm just annoyed, not mad." I said with a small glare in their direction. "And besides, he already glared at me. It isn't that bad."

Percy snorted. "Well, Nico, I think you've met your match. A girl that doesn't cower under your glare? A _person_ that doesn't cower under your glare!"

"You got a problem with that?" I said, shooting a real glare at Percy.

"Hey, pretty good. But one problem, since I'm immune to Nico's glares since he glares at me all the time, yours doesn't work real well."

"I know _that_ part." I muttered. "So now what? You expect me and the famous Percy Jackson to argue over something completely stupid to satisfy your curiosity on how well we clash?" I asked point-blank at Nico.

"Whoa, wait, back up. Famous?" Percy said.

"You didn't tell him yet?" I assumed my driest tone. Nico shook his head. "Well thanks for leaving me the hard part." Nico bit part of his lip to keep from laughing at my sarcasm. "So anyway, you, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, and the rest are all famous due to some books that are widely well known and translated into several different languages and shipped to Europe and Asia and Africa. So yes, you are famous, and don't let it go to your big head." I said, boredom creeping into my tone.

"Where are these books?"

"On my bookshelf." I said, getting up and going over, and picking them out. Lightning Thief, Sea of Monsters, Titan's Curse, Battle of the Labyrinth, Last Olympian, Lost Hero, and Son of Neptune. I placed the two hardbacks on the bottom, and the rest on the top, and plopped them in front of them.

"You like the books." Nico commented as he examined the worn bindings on the books.

"Anyone who's read them likes them." I said boredly. Is that a word? "So now what? You gonna go hunt down your senior scribe?"

"What? We've never _had_ a scribe." Nico said.

"Well, then what's this?" I grabbed the Demigod Files and read the letter at the front. "_Dear Young Demigod, If you are reading this book, I can only apologize. Your life is about to get much more dangerous. By now, you have probably realized that you are not a mortal. This book is meant to serves as an inside look at the world of demigods that no regular human would be allowed to see. As senior scribe of Camp Half-Blood, I hope the top secret information within will give you some tips and insights…_ yadda yadda yadda. Then it says, _Yours truly, Rick Riordan Senior Scribe, Camp Half-Blood._ All that good stuff. But the good thing is, is that most everyone believes that you're not real, and only bear an uncanny resemblance to the real Percy Jackson, and are named Percy Jackson, so you're good." I finished sarcastically. "But seriously, you would not believe how many people wish you guys were real."

"So, we're famous."

"Yes, mummy brain. I can't believe you guys didn't walk into Walmart and see the signs hanging everywhere for Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief a year an' a half ago. Although the movie absolutely sucked. So I'm not going to go see the Sea of Monsters, since that'll probably be even worse. I'm betting on a very low crowd goers because of the first one." I mused.

"And there's a scribe that we didn't know about." Percy said.

"He did get permission from Chiron though."

"And we're famous because of it." Nico said.

"In a nutshell, yes." I said.

"Are there any other books?" Percy said, his eyes blazing. I blinked. He just went from calm to furious.

"Well, there's Demigods and Monsters, but that was just full of reviews to the series from editors and all that, and then, as I told Nico, Mark of Athena's coming out in October and The Demigod Diaries is coming out in August, but other than these eight, no, I don't think so."

"Then we're taking these and going to Chiron." Percy said, picking up the books.

"Hello? Those are _my_ books! You really expect to just leave me here, wondering what's going on and whether or not you've ripped my favorite series to pieces because you're frustrated that you can't go out anymore because you'll be recognized?" I said, gesticulating with my hands with an irritated tone.

Nico glared at me. It wasn't impressive as I hoped it'd be. "This is a case of our cover being blown."

"Newsflash: it's been blown for over seven years. I still can't believe you didn't walk into the book section and pick up The Lightning Thief. I mean, it shows a boy with a sword and a horn in either hand! Get real!" I yelled back at him.

That stopped them cold. "Seven years?" Percy said.

"Yes, _Perseus Jackson_, seven years." Percy flinched when I said his real name. "You're what, twenty? Nineteen? You've passed up Mark of Athena and whatever the next book and the last one too. You're done and over with Gaea. And in my books, around now is when you'll meet Eva, but since I only write fanfiction, it won't happen."

"What?"

I groaned. "Never mind. Let's go show Chiron."

"You're not coming." Nico said.

"Oh, yes I am." I said firmly.

**Thank you, DeathbladeMeister and NIKEismynamesodontwearitout for reviewing! By the way, NIKEismynamesodontwearitout, I'm kind of wondering if I can just call you NIKE?**

**Also, I have NEVER gotten this much attention from my stories before! I love you guys, and thank you for all the favorites and follows! Two virtual cookies! (::) (::)**

**Since I have gotten so much attention, could you people check out my series that I'm working on?**

**Just so you guys know, this story is for like if I have a writer's block on my series or something. I'll either be working on this or on my Dragon Slippers Trilogy fanfic in writer's blocks. So no telling when I'll do the next update! Sorry...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry if my writing is jacked up. My cat is trying to walk all over my keyboard.**

**Cat: Meow!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, I got it.**

**So anyway, thank you for reviewing, maruaderlove, DeathbladeMeister, trustingHim17, Bfflsonfire, and KJtheELMtree!**

**I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 3

The short detour to the Big House showed me the whole of the camp. It was going great until some guy came up.

"Who's the newbie?" he sneered.

"Luana Malay." I answered.

The guy made sarcastic, whimpering baby noises. "Does she need an introduction?" he whined.

"Didn't I already get one?" I retorted.

He made a move towards me, and I blocked his hand with my arm, grabbed it with my other hand, spun around until I was behind him, pressed it to his back, and swiped the feet out from underneath him. He fell face-first into the mud.

I stretched, and said, "Not your fault. You just picked on the wrong girl. It was quite refreshing to use my skills again, though."

I turned and walked away, with a slightly stunned Percy and Nico in my wake.

"A newbie has never been able to beat him. He's a son of-"

"Ares. Yeah, I got that. But, if he's been around as long as you have, you would've beat him." I pointed out. "With toilet water, but beating is beating."

"How did you-"

"Hello? You are carrying your life in your hands right now. And I've practically memorized the good parts."

"You know about my sister?" Nico asked.

"Bianca. She died of a worthy cause, although that doesn't make the pain better, I know. And Hazel will be fine." I said gently. "They say time heals. It does, but it always leaves a throbbing scar." I quoted quietly.

When we arrived, Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair and playing pinochle with Mr. D.

"Chiron!" Percy called.

Chiron looked up, and saw me first, and then the stack of books in Percy's arms. "Do we have a new camper? And why are you carrying a bunch of books? I didn't think you were a reader."

My lips twitched as I suppressed a laugh. "Actually, I believe I'm a mortal. It's the books that got their attention."

Percy plopped the stack of nine books on the table with a loud _thud_, startling anyone within twenty feet.

"What do we have here? Ah, yes, Rick Riordan. An excellent author, and yes, he is our senior scribe." Chiron said, picking up The Lightning Thief and flipping through it quickly. "These are yours?" he asked me.

"Yes. I refused to stay at home wondering if Percy had ripped apart my favorite series because his cover had been blown. I believe that's the only reason I'm here." I said, smiling. "You can probably tell they're my favorite because of the bindings." I gestured to the green binding. You could hardly read the letters on I because I'd read it so many times.

"She's a good fighter." Percy remarked. "Luana took down Marc when he, ah, tried to do the unofficial initiation ceremony." Chiron winced slightly.

"Am I the only one that notices how close Pedro and Louise are in features?" Mr. D drawled.

"Well that would be a little awkward, wouldn't it? 'Cause I'd know practically everything about him and he'd know next to nothing." I flung back.

"Why don't you tell Perry then, Lexi?"

"Shouldn't we make _sure_ before I go spilling my life's story?" I said.

Apparently, only Mr. D and I knew what we were talking about, because the next thing I know, Chiron's face is a mask of confusion and Percy's like, "What the Hades are you two talking about!"

"I can't believe that you don't see the similarities. Wild black hair and sea-green eyes should give it away instantly, no?" I addressed everyone.

"You mean-" Percy said. I nodded, and Chiron looked a bit grim or stunned, I couldn't tell.

"Yes, Lacy could very well be Pablo's sister." Mr. D said, looking very pleased with himself.

**So, did I get Mr. D in character? I don't think I got Chiron very well, though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own PJO. Period. I don't care that you have a contract saying that I'm the owner, I am not the owner, so this contract is fake!**

Chapter 4

"I hate to say such an unimportant thing right now, but could please stick to just one wrong name rather than twenty?" I asked. "It gets confusing."

Percy stared at me. His eyes unnerved me a bit, because I couldn't read them. He was either looking at me because that was such a random statement, or because he was just noticing that I looked like the girl version of him, and vise-versa.

"He's right. You _could_ be my sister." Percy said.

"Or, I could also be a clear-sighted mortal who just looks like you." I argued. "Sure, I never met my dad, but that doesn't mean he's a _god_."

"You have ADHD or dyslexia?" Chiron asked me suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes. "My mother had dyslexia, and so did my grandmother, so yeah, duh, I have dyslexia. I was never tested for ADHD."

"Can you sit still in a boring classroom?" Percy asked.

I snorted. "Who can? I'd rather be hitting myself with a hard-backed book in the head hard than sitting in a boring classroom. All my classmates feel this way. Too bad Ms. Gundia wasn't a very good looker because then she would've caught so many note-passings. She did once, because of me…" I trailed off, thinking about that day.

"A rather vivid description, Lexi." Mr. D snorted.

"What happened?" Percy said.

I smiled, quirking up one side before the other. It was because of my smile that teachers pegged me as a troublemaker. But honestly, I enjoy getting _others_ in trouble for what they actually did.

"I'm a rather good ventriloquist." I started. Percy had a wry grin on his face at that. "There's a boy who always picks on the younger kids in my class, and I throw and change my voice and make his seem louder so that the teacher hears and gets sent to the office. Another time I threw a loud whistle over to where two people were giggling and whispering and passing notes. I don't get caught, and the teachers know that there's someone who catches these people at it, so I'm like the police for teachers, though they don't know it." Nico looked at Percy and they had a silent conversation.

"Let me guess. I sound a bit like Percy or not at all." I said, startling them both.

"Actually a bit of both. You're very defensive for others, but you let your hyperactivity do something good rather than getting in trouble." Chiron said.

"Oh, don't think that. I get in trouble a lot cause I'm always losing my homework. Speaking of which, where did I put it last night?" I wondered aloud.

"Ok, that settles it. You are definitely his sister." Nico said, laughing.

"Or, I could just be a mortal." I said. "Unlike most people, I can understand that being a half-blood is hard, and I don't want a drop of god blood."

"Why?" Chiron asked seriously.

"'No gift comes without a price.'" I quoted. "Or you could say, 'There's no such thing as a free lunch.' No, I do not feel like being a monster's chow, today, or anytime. I admire you guys for fighting when us mortals couldn't help, and believe me, I'm glad you did. But I am _not_ a half-blood."

"And how would you know?" Chiron said, trying to trip me up.

"The first page of The Lightning Thief warned that if you said you felt something stirring, shut the book right then. I never felt anything. Nothing. Not one hiccup. I read the entire series, and nothing stirred." I said confidently.

"Maybe not, Perce. I think she's a bit too smart to be your sister." I heard Nico whisper to Percy, and then I heard a _thump_ as Percy punched Nico in the shoulder.

"The saying is true, 'no gift comes without a price.' My friend has a lot of talents. You give her something to learn how to do it, leave, and she'll most likely be a master by the time you come back. But she's had a hard life. Her parents hate her. Last year she was close to suicide."

I continued on through their shocked faces. "You guys have all these awesome powers, but you have monsters stalking you at every corner and often you die young." I said seriously.

"It can be literal, too. You give your friend a carton of milk, free of charge. Maybe to her, but to you, you paid for it, so that's a price. The farmer paid for that cow that produced that milk, so that's another price. And the mother of that cow suffered through the birth of that cow, so that's a physical price."

"Ok, she is definitely not Percy's sister." Nico said. "More like a child of Athena."

"Excuse me, I get C's and D's." I said, rather rudely, but I didn't care. "And I know my mother."

Chiron looked thoughtfully at me. "Nico, Percy, go get one of Hecate's. They can probably see if she's a mortal or not." he said. "Luana and I are going to have a little talk."

**DUN DUN DUHHHH!**

**Is Luana really a demigod, or is she a clear-sighted mortal like she hopes she truly is?**

**If she is a demigod, do you think that she's a daughter of Athena or Poseidon? Or some other god or goddess?**

**Will Poseidon get in trouble for breaking the oath again if she is his daughter?**

**What do you guys think or hope?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 5

Well, actually, the 'little talk' that Chiron describes as turned into a shouting match and quite a few cuss words from _moi _on whether or not I'm a half-blood. So I'm going to lightly skip over that.

And apparently, the Hecate cabin didn't know what to do with me, because I had a very strong aura, but it wasn't exactly…uh…something they've seen before. It was, apparently, as strong as Percy's, but in another element.

_Element?_ How many elements are there!? Fire, but I am not a fire user. Earth, but I am not a daughter of Gaea, that much is certain, and I hope I'm not a daughter of Zeus! And in the Kane Chronicles, it says that _cheese_ is an element, and then others do sub-divisions like metal or just freshwater or saltwater or wildfires.

I'm half-wishing I hadn't been so stubborn in coming along, but Percy, and I don't care if he's the saviour of Olympus, is _not_ allowed to rip up my books. Period.

So now I'm stuck with playing Capture the Flag, and I'm hoping that my parents will think that I've just gone for a walk. A long walk. A _really_ long walk.

The game kind of started out badly, when I remembered that we were supposed to have armor, to which I immediately objected to.

"Do you _like_ being shish-kebabed?" Percy asked me incredulously as I put on some finger gaurds that almost nobody used since it made weapons slide out of your hands much easier. He watched as I put on some arm gaurds like I did it all my life, which is somewhat true.

"No, I don't. But I don't know how to fight with a sword. I rely on my feet and quick thinking. I can pack quite a punch if I need to defend myself, and these-" I gestured to the finger gaurds "will make it so that it will hurt the person I'm punching more, and I will hurt myself less."

I turned to him, half-serious, half-mischievous. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve, too, Percy. If you are really that worried about me, put me on border patrol. I can defend it just fine. I've done light-weight fighting for years, and it'll be good to get back into it." I quirked a smile at him. "Trust me, I'll be fine."

"Since you volunteered, you'll be on border patrol. Who are you?" a blond-haired, gray eyed girl came up, around Percy's age. I knew instantly it was Annabeth.

"She's a newbie, Annabeth." Percy explained shortly.

"Name's Luana Malay." I said, offering my hand. She shook it briefly. Annabeth scanned what weapons and armor I had on.

"That's it?" she said, slight disbelief coloring her tone. Percy pulled her closer to him, and whispered something in her ear. "Ok then, fine. I respect your decision since you've been here for less than a day arguing with everyone. I sure hope you know what you're getting into."

I gave a brief nod, and she yelled, "Colors! To arms!" to the others.

So that was how I ended up standing in the middle of the forest bare-handed with only finger and arm gaurds to help defeat the red side. An Apollo camper screamed like a banshee and dashed into enemy territory.

I leaned up against a tree, still standing, but making it so that it looked like I wasn't really doing my job, when in reality I was alert as a panther stalking its prey.

I pretended to check my nails, and used at my arm guard as a mirror to see anything behind me. Nothing.

It was not supposed to be this quiet, was it?

Suddenly the bush in front of me exploded and five Ares kids, Marc included, stormed out of it. I was instantly on my feet in the first defense position I ever learned.

"Whoa, Marc, I thought you said that a newbie defeated you. She is _not_ a newbie when it comes to martial arts." the one in the front said, obviously impressed by how fast I reacted.

"I know judo and street fighting if that helps." I said helpfully, adjusting my position to face the ring of them that had surrounded me.

Marc wordlessly growled and lunged with his sword. I raised my arm and blocked the sword, and spun and kicked it totally out of his hands. He spun around, and I hooked my arms in his, leaned into his back, and while he spun around, used the centrifugal force to kick out at two others, knocking the helmet off One, and bending the sword of Two.

Three, who had complimented me, made no move to help his friends, and was standing there, wide-eyed, when Marc looked around in confusion, and then spun around again to face me, and got an armored fist to his jaw, and blacked out.

One, who was stupid enough to charge me without his helmet got a foot in his mouth. I kicked him again, this time in the chest, and he stumbled into the creek, landing with a big _splash_.

Four had watched all this and didn't look real anxious to attack, and stuck by his buddy, Three.

Two, probably being the stupidest in the bunch, charged me with a bent sword, which did nothing except clang into my armored arm which I didn't even move to defend myself with, since the sword was bent. I sent him to go join his buddy in the creek.

I spun around to face Three and Four, keeping one eye on Marc in case he woke up. "Well? You going to attack or leave me alone?" I snarled. Four whimpered and scurried across the creek back to his safe side. Three didn't move, only sighed tiredly.

"If you're not going to move and go back to your side, you may as well tell me your name." I said, irritated.

"Nolana." Three said.

"'Fighter.'" I translated. Nolana nodded. "You seem pretty tame compared to them." I said bluntly, gesturing to Marc and One and Two who were groaning and scrambling to the other side.

Nolana took off her helmet. "Are you sure you should be doing that in the middle of capture-the-flag?" I asked warily, leaning against the tree.

Suddenly, a hand clapped over my mouth, but before it jerked me away, I raised my armored fist and punched him in the nose without turning around, and went back to cleaning my nails with a thin twig. A _thud_ on the ground indicated I knocked him out.

Nolana let out a slight laugh. "That was effective. I'll have to try that out sometime. But trust me, I don't intend on attacking someone who took down four Ares kids in thirty seconds."

"Thirty seconds? Felt a lot longer." I muttered.

"Yeah, ADHD does that to you." Nolana said.

"Not to be rude, but I think that your cabin wouldn't be happy if they found out that you were just sitting here, conversing with the enemy." I said, still cleaning my nails from dirt. I glanced at my 'mirror' to make sure there wasn't anyone behind me. "We can talk later. I'll be in the Hermes cabin."

Nolana nodded and grabbed Marc by the collar and trudged off across the creek.

My head jerked up two minutes later when a lot of shouts were heard, and I climbed the nearest tree to get a look at what was going on instead of being distracted from my post. Good thing too, since a couple campers, all reds, were having a shouting match, and looking to see if I would come running.

I snorted, and shook my head and jumped back down to the ground.

Shouts were heard before me, and Percy showed, running like all Hades was after him with the banner in his hand. The mob that was after him was gaining, slowly, yes, but just enough that he could be caught.

"Percy! Throw it, throw it!" I yelled at him, bursting out from my post.

"Go long!" he yelled back, and threw the banner pretty far considering it's fabric. He also threw it way too high, and I scrambled up that tree like it was nothing, and grabbed out of mid-air, and jumped to the ground just as Percy was overwhelmed.

My feet hit the ground and I held the banner high. "Safe!" I hollered at the top of my lungs. A cheer went up around the forest on our side.

Chiron emerged with Marc at his side at the banks of the creek. "The game is won!" he proclaimed loudly. "Cheers for the blue team!"

The cheering was even louder on our side of the creek, and I was lifted up by numerous hands, and the banner changed to gray with an owl and olive branch on it: the symbols of Athena, goddess of wisdom and defensive war.

"Not bad, Luana." Annabeth's voice said right in front of me when I had been set down.

"That wasn't much." I said, waving it off. "I could've done it a lot quicker, but I didn't feel like it." I said, washing off the dirt from my hands in the creek.

"You aren't fazed that I'm standing in the creek with you?" she asked.

"Nope. I already knew about your hat." I said.

"Did Percy tell you?"

"Nope. Did Percy tell you about the books?" I asked.

"No…" she trailed off, appearing in front of me as she took off her hat. "What books?"

"Then we're on the same page." I paused, thinking about what I said. "No pun intended." I went back to rinsing off my hands.

I stood up, and Annabeth and I studied each other. "You look like the girl version of Percy. Maybe the Roman version too." she said cautiously.

I looked at her. "Is that a problem?"

"No. You have the same sense of humor, but you are more gathered together. And then of course, the physical similarities." she said gesturing to my hair, skin, and eyes. "You probably read, too."

I nodded. "Athena's daughter. The typical blond hair and gray eyes and athletic body. Also speaking in clipped sentences because you're thinking a million things at once." I said, gesturing to her in general. "Dead giveaway."

"You know whose child you are?" she questioned.

"She could be a child of Ares, the way she took them down in thirty seconds." Nolana said, walking up.

"She did _what_?" Annabeth said.

"She took down four Ares kids in under thirty seconds and managed to impress me within the first two." Nolana proclaimed.

"Ok, look guys, right now Chiron isn't even sure if I'm a half-blood or just a clear-sighted mortal with rough training." I said, interrupting them both. "And I'm hoping against my luck that I'm not a half-blood."

"What did Lou Ellen say?" Annabeth said, her stormy gray eyes flashing. I didn't flinch.

"My aura was like something she hadn't seen before. Or something like that. That's the gist of it." I said. Nolana was looking at me as if I dropped from outer space.

Annabeth threw up her hands. "Now what?"

**People, should Luana be a demigod or not? And if so, which god(dess)?**

**Please review telling me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 6

"Now," something in front of me said in my dream, "you find out why you were sent to Camp Half-Blood."

I instantly got into a defensive position, my feet spread and my wrists crossed and hands balled into fists, leaning inwards a bit.

"Relax. You wouldn't attack one who gave you their blessing, mortal as you are."

I didn't relinquish my position, but I did narrow my eyes. "So I _am_ mortal." I muttered to myself. My mind was going at a million miles an hour, and I figured it out and relaxed. I bowed.

A woman with black hair and gray eyes with a white blouse and dress slacks with fashionable sandals shimmered to existence in front of me. She radiated power and wisdom intensely, and I backed up a bit.

"So my blessing did work, despite _his_ blessing as well." Athena mused. "My father would have my hide if he knew I was visiting you, but you have accomplished much already, and a good judge of character, though I suppose _he_ had something to do with that also."

"Two rivals got together and blessed me, a mortal, foooooor _what_?" I said, figuring it out and sending myself into more confusion.

She sighed. "I admit, it was rough to cooperate, but the Fates foretold a great and terrible future for you."

"Great, just what I need. More bad luck." I grumbled to myself.

Athena gave me a look that I couldn't tell was laughter or pity. Possibly both. Then, gods don't really have a sense of humor. "I see that you got Poseidon's free-range sarcasm. Do, however, try to keep it in check." she said. "Percy's had quite a few close calls, and I don't really feel like seeing another of my blessed get torn to pieces at the hands of another god."

I got the feeling this was the extent of her motherly-ness. "So do I stay in the Hermes cabin forever?" Sure, call me a moron for saying that, but I couldn't really think of anything to say to what she just told me. I mean, seriously, 'another of her blessed getting torn to pieces'? What could you say to that?

Athena got the look Annabeth sometimes got: like she was thinking a million things at once and wanting to blurt them all out at once but having to slow down and sort the ideas into comprehensible sentences. She finally said, "It will resolve itself."

In the waking world, I felt my body shaken, and I stumbled a bit. Athena caught me and righted me, and in that brief touch, it was like my body caught on fire for two seconds. I inadvertently winced. "You are needed in the waking world. But remember this: no gift comes without a price, especially from the gods. I'm sorry for your fate, child, but we have done our best to make sure you survive."

And with that haunting thought, I woke, gasping, banging my head against Connor's, who was roughly shaking my shoulder. His brother snickered. "What the freaking Hades!" I yelled.

* * *

By mid-afternoon, I still wasn't really sure what to make of Athena's visit. Creepy? Yes. Insightful? Sort-of. Confusing? Yes. Confirming? Somewhat. I could (and did) make a list as long as my arm of questions. I figured some of them out, but most of them I'm still clueless.

What was so bad about my future? I mean, seriously, it can't be as bad as Percy's. No way, Jose. Why would Athena and Poseidon go to such extreme lengths just to protect a single (clear-sighted) mortal? It made no sense. Are there any others I should know about? Why was I in pain when Athena just touched me? Why did she warn me about the old saying? Where am I going to be staying? Why would Zeus get Athena in trouble if she had gotten caught? What was Athena thinking about when she said, "It will resolve itself."? And what about that, "make sure you will survive"? Survive what? Who will I be fighting? Why would I be fighting? Which monster would I be fighting? When? She never said, like Chiron had told Percy.

I realized I'd been standing in front of the brazier for two minutes now, and I picked off the juiciest strawberry I had and said, "Athena," and dropped it in the flames. Shivers went down my spine, but if that meant that Athena was listening, I had no clue.

During free time, I went to the arena and battled some of the spinning dummies with my arm and finger guards. I froze, mid-swing, when I realized Percy was watching me from the entrance, Riptide uncapped. I had a bad flash-back, on the last chapter of _The Lightning Thief_, when Luke tried to kill Percy. I tried for something other than, "Percy."

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to go against me?" I asked. Much better than, "Percy."

"Uh…" he said. I snorted, and went back to the dummies. I cartwheeled to the rack of weapons and grabbed the first weapon I saw: a knife, and undid the straps of my finger guards at the same time. The guards clattered to the ground, and I was on my fourth dummy before Riptide intercepted me.

He was good, I'll admit. Then again, having seven or eight years of experience with a sword does give you that edge. I had been using a pocketknife for years, since I was five, at least. In the neighborhood I lived in, you had to be armed. I was fourteen, so Percy and I were pretty even, besides the obvious difference in weapon length.

I caught his sword on the shallow hilt of the knife, a move Annabeth pulled on Kronos in the Olympian's throne room. Percy's eyes narrowed, and he pressed me with more force. I kept moving around him, making it hard for him to judge where I was going to appear next. I did it in a purposefully random fashion, since I could drop the knife whenever I wanted to and still defend myself just fine, which I did frequently.

Just when the fight balanced out, Annabeth appeared on the scene, jumping into the fight on Percy's side. They moved together like a well-oiled machine, and I had trouble defending against both of them.

I winced when I felt the pain from my dream, and again it lasted for two seconds, and then I was on top of my game.

Annabeth was nowhere to be seen, but when I felt a cold prick at the back of my neck I jerked my neck away and turned around, swiping my hand high and knocking her cap off. I rolled, picking her cap up and stuffing it down one of my arm guards.

Percy finally decided I was worthy of being beaten by his water powers, because next thing I know I'm soaked, and the seawater's melting into the ground around me. He looked a bit puzzled, and later I'll find out that he'd been meaning to encase me in water and make it so I couldn't move, but he somehow lost control of it.

Percy turned his back to me (I never did find out why) and I did the same trick I did with the Ares cabin, and knocked Annabeth to the ground. I did a series of offensive kicks and punches, and while Percy was off-balance, grabbed my knife and gently pressed it to his throat.

"I win." I said softly.

**So, have you guys figured it out yet? I should think so! It practically said it in there.**

**I can't help but notice that this story is getting a lot of attention. I mean, 18 reviews in the first six chapters? That's a record for me! Thank you!**

**So, what is the Demigod Diaries like?**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own PJO. Period. No way, Jose, would I own PJO, however much I would like it.**

Chapter 7

It's funny, how one fight can change others whole perspective you. Apparently, _no one_, not even Chiron who has millennia of practice, can beat both Percy and Annabeth separate, much less together. The Hermes cabin was either having a lot of fun with me since I helped them on their pranks (it was fun, just saying. The punishment, however, wasn't), or avoided me since whoever was my parent had to be pretty powerful. I didn't tell them I was a mortal, and no one asked.

Percy and I had grown close, and every once in awhile I would make a funny reference to the books, and Percy would stare at me, and then fall out laughing, with me joining him. That's how I got Percy to surf.

"Hey Percy. I've been thinking." I said, coming up to him after he was leaving archery.

He groaned. "What are you up to now?"

"I think it's time to prove Nico something."

"What did he ask you to do?"

"I haven't seen him in a week, but it was something he asked you right after you rescued him and his sister."

He looked at me, wary. "Whether or not I fight with Thalia a lot?"

I busted out laughing. "No, that's already been proven. I was meaning if you can surf really well."

Percy still was looking at me warily. "Fine. But one question."

"Shoot."

"How did you get that streak in your hair?"

My lighthearted smile turned grim. "It wasn't because I held up the sky. Both being half-Celtic does that a bit, and so does six years of stress and living on your own. I take after the Celtic side of my family, and eventually, this" I touched the rather wide silver streak in my hair "will be my entire head. Celtics gray young. My grandfather was white at seventeen. Anyways," I pushed old memories away. "now that I've told you, you have to go get dressed for swimming." I smirked at him. "See if I can find a chink in the great Percy Jackson's armor."

"Oh, come on. It's easy. Just paddle out, duck dive under a wave that you don't want, turn your board around, and do a push up and stand up carefully!" I sighed in exasperation.

"But-"

"What if you wipe out? What if your leg gets taken off by sharks? What if you bonk your head on your board and sink to the bottom of the sea, unconscious? Screw _what ifs_, get off your lazy bum and get out there!" I hauled him up, shoved a long board at him, turned him around, and pushed him into the sea. The longer the board, the easier it is. "And don't forget to attach the leash so you don't lose your board!" I hollered after him.

"Don't you think you're being a little rough with him?" an amused voice said behind me. "Piper Mc-"

"Lean, daughter of Aphrodite and Tristan McLean." I finished for her. "And no, I don't think so." I noticed she had a board and a swimsuit also. "You surf as well?"

"Sort of. Although I'm so bad I can take a wipeout without a board."

"Ooo!" I squealed like a little girl. "I can fix that." I grabbed my board, which was way shorter than Percy's, and hauled Piper in after me. I saw Percy just sitting on his board. I muttered some very uncomplimentary words towards him. "Percy! There's a great wave right in front of you!" I hollered at him. I heard Piper snicker at my choice of words. "Excuse me." I said to her, and paddled my way over to Percy. "If you won't attack that great white wave that'll be easy for a newbie such as yourself, _I_ will."

I paddled out, not very far, since it was almost on top of me anyways, and dropped in. I held out my arms a bit for balance, my right foot in front. It was exhilarating to be back on the board since eight years ago, and I was aware of everything: the spray, the tube that was about to encase me, the wind, my placing and balance. The tube covered me and I rode the wave almost to the shore and then did a graceful dive into the sea. I popped up. Piper came paddling up.

"Oh my gods. You're amazing!"

"I'm a klutz on land, but in the water I'm fine. I also ride goofy foot. Maybe that'll help." I shrugged.

"Goofy foot? Does that mean you have two left feet?" Percy asked, also paddling up.

"Right foot forward rather than left, as most people do." I explained patiently, ignoring his attempt on a pun on the Goofy character on Disney. "Just like skateboard. I do that too." I said as an afterthought. "Well? Are you going to get haired out?" I asked. "I showed you once, now you get the next." I gave his board a little shove towards deeper waters.

Piper snickered again, knowing what I meant by 'haired out'-too scared to take on a wave. "And don't worry, you don't need to do any power turns or carve the wave!" I called after him. I turned to Piper. "I guess I need to teach him surf-speak." Piper nodded, amused. "Ah, well, I can have fun torturing him with slang he doesn't know today. Now with you. I need to see what you _can_ do. Try it goofy foot first, and if that doesn't work, do it normally."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "You really think that'll work?"

I held up my hands in the universal gesture of defense. "Hey, if it doesn't work out, I'll teach you some other way."

Piper turned around towards the sea before I could bombard her with threats or insults to get in there. I sighed.

I sat in the water, my legs dangling, alternately watching Piper and Percy. Percy was pretty good for a first try. He was a little awkward getting up, almost causing his board to tip over, but he righted it and looked relieved.

Piper was good with duck diving (going under a wave she doesn't want), paddling out she was going strong (going past the breaking waves), and dropping in was somewhat smooth, but once she was upright she kept shifting, causing her to wipe out about a minute into it.

Percy, as soon as he was about a minute into it, did his fatal mistake, which was a sudden move, which was a fist pump. He wiped out just before the wave did a close out, which would've made him wipe out anyway.

I plucked him out of the water and put him on my board, then grabbed his and instructed him to hold it. I paddled over to Piper, who was sitting on her board.

"Piper, you did pretty good. What were you complaining about?" I asked her. "If you didn't keep shifting, you'd have it down."

"Actually, that was my longest time ever to stay on the board without wiping out during dropping in." she admitted.

"So goofy foot works for you." I mused. I snapped back to attention. "Percy, you were doing good there, but then you did a fist pump, which totally ruined it. You could've gone a few more seconds on that one before it closed out on you."

"Ooo." Piper winced. "You got a close out? That had gotta hurt."

"No, he wiped out before the wave did it for him." I reassured her. "And he didn't get pummeled. Boy, Percy, I don't know if the ocean is against you or favorable today." Piper and I chuckled.

"Hey!"

**Nothing you really update you guys on. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 8

The morning after that, I woke up to the pleasant sight of shadows forming creepy shapes (note the sarcasm), and when a grunt came from them, I instantly lashed out with my foot, not really thinking about it.

"Oof!" Nico grunted, doubled up, clutching his stomach.

"Ohmigods! I'm so sorry!" I said, running over to him.

"Did it ever occur to you that the only thing coming out of the shadows would be me?" he groaned.

"Or the Stolls wanting to play a prank on me." I commented dryly.

He glared at me. I smiled wryly at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"You _look_ like the Stolls when you do that." he said, standing up. "Hades, but you kick hard!"

I gave him a look that said, _ya think?_

"Gotcha." he muttered. "Where am I anyway?"

"Uh, the Hermes cabin." I snorted.

"Oh, right." he scratching his neck. Before I could respond the shadows twinned across the floor and up his legs and he melted to darkness.

"Well. That was exciting." I muttered. Little did I know that that was the _least_ exciting part of my day.

* * *

Later that afternoon, I was sparring with Percy. We were in the beginner's class, and I'm guessing Percy volunteered to work here or the other called in sick, because the normal sparring person wasn't here.

Everyone was excited to swordfight with the savior of Olympus, not once but twice, and I was busy rolling my eyes at them because there is a reason he got that title: he's a good fighter. I mean, seriously.

Percy was teaching the disarming maneuver. I was busy praying I wouldn't get to be Percy's "punching bag" as Percy describes himself as Luke calls on him. But knowing my luck, he probably would.

"Ok, kids! I know Lucy is technically the newest, but I need someone with a little bit of experience." he said, and I groaned mentally. "Luana," I forced a smile on my face. "is going to help me demonstrate the disarming maneuver."

I thrust my way through the crowd of kids. "Just swordfighting?" I clarified.

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't even think about doing other things with it. Just swordfighting."

I shrugged. I was holding my sword loosely. He struck first, and I dodged quickly. Later I found out from one of the observers that you practically couldn't see his hand it was going so fast. Percy did a series of strokes in a complicated pattern, and he got a good-sized cut on my arm, and it was all that I could do to keep from getting shot at my hilt. I watched his feet, and when he feinted, and I was ready and blocked it. I swung my sword at his chest, and there was a series of sparks that made us both jump away. Caught unawares, he struck at my hilt and twisted in a downward thrust.

Going completely on instinct, the instant the sword left my hand my foot was in motion, swinging silently in a smooth arc towards his hand which held Riptide. My foot hit his hand with force that surprised even me, and the sword fell out of his hand. I grabbed it in midair and pointed it at him. I was breathing heavy. So was he.

"Well." he said finally. "That's one way to get beaten!"

* * *

I walked into the Hermes cabin. You wouldn't think a little thing like that would spike my laughter, would you?

_No, probably not, but it _is_ the Hermes cabin,_ you might say. Well, you are absolutely right.

I walk in, and the door banged against the wall, but instead of doing its usual _creak, bang_, it went _creak, squeak._ I stopped dead, instantly looking upwards and sideways. Above me, a bucket was coming down on me, and from either side were boxing gloves, aiming to punch me in the stomach and in the back of my knees. I looked ahead and saw several more traps laid out. I smirked.

I stepped backwards, out of range of all the traps I already set off, and not setting off any more new ones. The Stoll brothers _hmph_ed, and I laughed at their faces and their unsuccessful attempt to prank me. And then one of the newer campers said something that surprised me.

"Aww, come on! I wanted to see your totally awesome ninja-style moves!" he complained out loud. Then everyone looked at him, and he blushed and groaned. "I did not just say that aloud, did I?"

I could feel a blush creeping up my next but I managed a startled laugh. "You wanted to see my 'totally awesome, ninja-style moves'? How on earth do you know what 'ninja-style' is?"

The guy's blush deepened, and others started blushing too for some unknown reason.

"Look, people, what's with all the freaking blushing?!" I yelled, and then wished I could shove the words right back into my mouth. "Oh, you guys _organized_ all this. The Stolls probably set up the traps and pranks, you, sir," I pointed at the guy that remarked on my 'ninja-style' moves (which I still found hilarious), "were probably bribed to say something embarrassing like that, and you three," I jerked a thumb over my shoulder at the three Hermes people that had subtly sneaked out the window and was probably planning to scare me to get me to go forward, "were probably set up in case I did something smart like back up. You were planning to either scare me or push me into the traps, I'm not sure."

By the time I was done, the six said people had their jaws on the floor, causing me to laugh a little.

One of the people behind me asked, "How did you see us?"

I pointed at the shiny alarm clock one of the campers had on their nightstand. "That reflected behind me, and I saw three figures sneaking up behind me."

Then Connor let out a whoop, and the three people surged forward and pushed me into the traps.

I slipped on the bucket of grime, causing me to do an unintended somersault mid-air, aka, _flip_, and I rolled with the impact. My foot brushed a trip wire and I jumped forward to the right a bit and a tomato hit one of the people behind me smack in the face. My wild hair caught hold of a switch and pulled, and I had some sort of weird dance with a swordsman that was just a magic dummy. I caught sight of a notch in the wood below me, and jumped over it. Several arrows came out of nowhere, and I decided I'd had enough. I leaped onto a bed, swung myself up to the top bunk, and jumped onto the rafters, where I crouched, waiting until they realized where I'd gone.

The guy who'd said the ninja moves or something were awesome, was staring at me, mouth agape. The others followed his eyes, and widened when they saw me.

"Are you done staring at me yet?" I said, irritated.

One of the others shut her mouth with an audible _click_ and pointed above me. I looked up.

It was clearly visible. Once I saw it, I had the same pain go through me as I did when fight Percy and Annabeth.

The image was a steaming river. I knew instantly that it wasn't Poseidon's image, but of something much more dangerous.

Maybe the goddess hadn't told anyone that she'd had a child. Maybe she hadn't _wanted_ a child. Whatever the reason was, Athena had been lied to. I _was_ a half-blood.

A half-blood of the goddess of the River Styx.

**I am really sorry for the long delay! Wow, I like this chapter... On that toally random note, would you mind reviewing?**

**Also, I am fine from Hurricane Isaac, and so is everyone in my family. Thank you for the prayers. (::) (::) (::)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own PJO or KC**

Chapter 9

Nyx tried to kill me.

I know, great opening line, but it's true. I was out admiring the way the moonlight turned the crests of the waves turned to silver, when this lady appeared in front of me and started attacking me. After two minutes of trying to kill me, she vanished.

"Shit. Why does this junk always happen to me?" I complained loudly to the star-filled sky.

"Language, Luana, jeez."

"Oh, shut up, Nico," I grumbled. "Not like you're any better."

"I heard some yelling. You ok?"

"You mean other than being a daughter of somebody who isn't supposed to have a daughter, blessed by two immortals that don't get along, like, severely, and being attacked by said somebody's sister? Damnit, Nico, no I'm not OKAY! And of course there was the dream of Athena visiting me and warning me that I would most likely be killed very painfully by my fifteenth birthday, which, in fact, is in less than two weeks. So basically, right now I'm wishing I wasn't so stubborn sometimes and just let Percy rip the effing books to pieces! I haven't just found out that I've been blessed by two gods with major rivalry and a daughter of the spirit of the Styx, I haven't just been ripped away from my old life, I've been handed a death sentence!" I screamed at him.

Nico just stood there, looking calm for somebody who's being ranted at rather forcefully. He wasn't showing any emotion, and that just infuriated me, so I did the only thing that came to mind:

I punched him as hard as I could in the face.

The punch knocked him flat.

* * *

Nico's now in the infirmary. With a slightly broken nose. Who said girls couldn't punch?

Percy found me in the morning by the sea. I was sitting next to the scuffed sand of the area of Nyx and I's fight. I was curled up in a ball, my knees under my chin, my arms around my shins, and my black hair formed a curtain down my back and around me. One curl was right in the middle of my forehead, and I watched it blow in the sea breeze for a few minutes, cross-eyed.

"What the Hades happened?" he said, gawking at the footprints and wide, sweeping gashes.

"Nyx tried to kill me last night," I mumbled. I couldn't see his face, but he was silent for a long time. After awhile I turned around to look at him. He was looking at me like he was debating on whether or not he should tell me something.

I settled my chin back on my knees and continued watching the rythmic movement of the sea lapping at my toes and dampening my butt, and ignored Percy.

"How could the spirit of the Styx have a daughter?" Percy finally asked.

I lifted my head off of my knees, but I continued watching the sea. "My best guess? Styx is the goddess of mortality. About once every eon, I guess, she forgets that she's a goddess and is born into the mortal world like a mortal, grows and ages like a mortal, and dies like a mortal and then her essence returns to the River Styx. I guess that she has to know what happens up in the mortal world to be the goddess of mortality."

Percy sat down on the sand next to me, on the opposite site of the scuff marks in the sand. I didn't see what was so amazing about scuffed up sand, but whatever it was, Percy was freaked out, and therefore, so was I.

"What freaks you out so much about the sand? It's just scuffed-up sand." I asked.

"Look at me," he requested. I did so, and I saw his hands were full of black sand that glimmered like stars, even when my shadow fell over it. I whipped my head around, accidentally whipping Percy with my hair, and saw that streaks of black sand where shaped in some kind of picture...

I ran to the nearest tree and climbed it. I kept my eyes on the black sand. A chill settled through me as I realized what it was, as I climbed higher.

It was a black-and-white picture of me. Two pictures, and both of them shot fear through me. One was of my family, my mother, who was apparently Styx, my grandmother on my mom's side (she's mortal and gave birth to an immortal. Weird.), and me in the middle. The other picture was of me and her battling, only now I could see her face clearly. My face was frightening, my teeth bared in a feral snarl, my feet blurred as I dodged her blows, my hands clenched into fists. I looked furious and scary.

I scared myself. I doubted that I would ever forget those images, and the way they overlapped slightly, just enough to tell me that my family's fate and mine were intertwined.

I was the only thing standing between them and death, even though Mom was immortal, apparently.

One word: Crap.

**IF YOU WANT A REASON FOR MY BEING MIA UNTIL APRIL, READ THIS: As soon as I start school again, I'll be MIA for four months. My parents think that I'm spending way too much time on here, and I'm frantically trying to finish Freezing Silence. Whether or not that'll happen, who knows. I just know that I haven't updated in ages, and I needed to update this, and I'm sorry that I'll be going MIA for four months again after the 3rd. Hopefully I'll get another chapter on here before then.**

**So sorry.**

**~Lou**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nico found me sitting in a tree in the middle of the woods, staring up at the sky, in the middle of the night.

"Sorry 'bout your nose," I remarked to him, breaking the song of the crickets and frogs.

"I don't think I'll be underestimating you again. Percy told me about the pictures."

I shuddered when I remembered the battle and my family intertwined. My face when I fought Nyx, furious and feral, compared to my face now was like I was bipolar or something.

"I don't think I'm a half-blood," I said suddenly after a long silence. I was pretty sure that Nico was looking at me like I was nuts.

Turns out, I was right. "You were claimed. Not much clearer sign than that," Nico said, sounding faintly incredulous.

"No," I insisted. "It doesn't add up. One, it's my _dad_ that I don't know. I only have dyslexia, not ADHD. I talked with Athena, she called me mortal."

"Then what about your weird aura?" Nico asked. "And when did you talk with _Athena_?"

"Friday night," I mumbled.

"Right before you beat Percy and Annabeth," Nico said. "You were blessed?"

"I have some fate that I'm probably gonna die from, apparently. Athena acted like it was going to be worse than Percy's fate. Personally, I think that's impossible," I told him. "And apparently, it wasn't just Athena. It was her rival, too. Whatever it is, its got to be pretty bad if two long-time-rivals got together and blessed a clear-sighted mortal. I'm thinking that it might involve Percy and Annabeth as well. Athena told me that I wouldn't stay in the Hermes cabin forever. Direct quote, "It will resolve itself." Styx claiming me probably was a diversion to the rest of the camp so that they wouldn't figure out I was mortal, just a weirder-than-usual demigod. But really, it isn't the first time a forbidden kid has been sent to camp. Right now, I'm so confused it isn't funny."

I leaned my head back and it thumped against the trunk of the tree I was sitting in. Nico was silent for a long while, digesting that long rant.

"You sound like an Athena kid, that's for sure."

I barked out a laugh. "I just told you I'm not a demigod of the River Styx, that I'm a fake, that two rivals got together and blessed a random kid, that I'm apparently going to have an impossible fate, and that's all you have to say to that?!"

Through the darkness, I saw Nico's shoulders shaking with laughter as he shrugged. "Blame the ADHD."

I laughed a little. "Percy told me what kid-you was like, once."

Nico covered his face in his hands. "Shut up! Just shut up!" He was probably blushing really badly.

"Your face looks like my old room," I snickered. "Crimson red," I clarified.

"Shut up, Luana!"

"Never! By the way, I proved you wrong. Percy can't surf all that well," I said, grinning.

"Really?"

"Naw, Percy can surf without a board and is the most graceful person on the planet," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You haven't seen him when he's mad," Nico warned. "You should've seen him in Rome. Saved my sorry butt. Him and Jason and Piper. Either I was really out of it, or he looked like he was doing ballet."

I snorted. "You obviously haven't seen him when I'm waking him up. He woke up, stood up, turned around towards the bathroom, and fell over his bed. When he came out, he tripped over a trashcan that wasn't even in the direct path. I don't even know _how_ he tripped over it. He's done several face-plants since I came."

By now Nico was practically falling over and his face was red for an entirely different reason. I was laughing all the way through that little dissertation.

"And some of the places that Annabeth climbs to when facing down a spider," I shook my head. "A ceiling fan, once. She really scared me that time."

Now Nico looked incredulous. "How did she get on a _ceiling fan_?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. She might've climbed a bunk bed and scrambled onto the fan. But I honestly don't know."

"Why didn't she swear you to secrecy?" Nico said suspiciously.

I grinned at him. "I picked up quite a few tricks from the Stolls on how to stay hidden."

Nico groaned. "It's bad enough with them, we don't need you, too!"

I shrugged. "Get over it."

He snorted. "Can't. Not when they painted my cabin pink."

"Ick!" I covered my face. "Red, yes. Pink, NO! What did you do to them?" I asked curiously.

"Set Mrs. O'Leary on them. Rather funny to watch them run away from the sweetest hellhound that ever lived," Nico grinned.

I whistled. "A son of Hades calling something sweet. Never thought I'd see that!"

"Shut up!"

"Not going to happen!" I sing-songed.

Nico huffed as I laughed at him. The last of the peace for awhile.

* * *

**On Olympus**

Apollo suddenly knelt on the ground, clutching his head. Athena ran over, kneeling beside him, looking at his face. "Apollo?!"

His eyes were glassy and distant. Apollo was muttering something over and over, something Athena couldn't quite catch. "Poseidon! Get over here!"

A brilliant golden light shone next to her, and Poseidon in all his Hawaiian t-shirts glory appeared, in a battle stance. He saw what was going on, and dumped a bucket of water on Apollo's head. Instead of helping, like it had so many times before, Apollo screamed like he'd been burned with hydra blood. Athena jerked away and checked to make sure her ears weren't bleeding.

"PERSEUS JACKSON YOU ARE NOT DYING ON ME!" Apollo screamed in a familiar voice to Athena. She realized it was Luana's voice. Poseidon was ashen.

"No..." Apollo whimpered, seemingly acting out his vision. "Someone get Thalia and a Apollo kid! Annabeth, quit screaming in my ear and do CPR! I don't know the steps!"

Poseidon looked distressed, and Athena was frozen. Annabeth would be inconsolable if that happened to Percy. In a different, much creepier voice, Apollo whispered, "_Lightning and death intertwine with the life of the sea._" Then, in a different voice, warm but distressed, "_Tread carefully. Nyx is still out for you._"

"Who was that?" Athena whispered.

Poseidon shook his head, knowing she was questioning the first voice. "I don't know."

**HOLY CRAP I AM SO SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING ON YOU FOR SIX MONTHS INSTEAD OF FOUR!**

**So sorry about that. But seriously, I wasn't planning for it to be this bad.**

**I will probably update later on today or tomorrow. Again, so sorry.**

**~Lou**

**PS-I don't own PJO.**


End file.
